Lou Fa's Mission
by Gray Note
Summary: She's dreaming of him. She wants to be with him. And now that she gets the chance, will she finally do it or something else comes out? Allen and Lou Fa, Bak and Fou please drop a review


Disclaimer: I don't own Man. Really!

G.N: Here's a one shot on one of my favorite characters in DGM. Hope you also like it.

Do The Lucky Star Dance!

(One Shot)

Lou Fa's Mission

Walker-san!

Strike!

Walker-san!

Strike!

Everyday, the girl with a lab coat daydreamed about her crush. He is handsome and a cute one in her eyes and she would simply blush whenever she sees him. Ah. The infatuation is really something. It's been a month since she last saw her Walker-san and the Great Bak of China often catches her out of herself again. Or maybe I am wrong. Being like that, a dreamy girl is her usual self. Poor kid. She wants to see him badly.

He was not that far away. He's just an ark away from her if she wanted to see him. She could just sneak in to the ark and go to the new main HQ of the Order to see her white haired dream boy. But she simply can't. She knows that the Great Bak of China always keeps an eye on the ark's door. No way in hell that she could possibly bypass his Greatness.

She just wished that he would just drop by and say hello to her. That's not even possible. It's simply hopeless.

"Walk-er-san." She uttered as she rested her head on her working table. She is currently daydreaming again and to tell you honestly she even... Well.

"Oi. Lou-Fa! Lou-fa!" A man's voice was constantly shaking our princess back to earth.

She snapped back to reality after a series of shaking from the man. Boy, he's been doing this ever since Allen left. He should get extra salary for this.

"Rikei-san." She said as she tries to get back on a sitting position. Removing her glasses to rub her eyes, she began to ask. "What do you want, Rikei-san?"

"Not me. The chief wants you." Rikei simply said before he turned his back. "By the way, can you wipe Lou Fa's Lake on your table?"

He chuckled as he left.

She didn't quite understood what he said so she went to see what's on her table.

Sugoi!

Amazing!

Kahanga-hanga!

She blushed and felt embarrassment on what she saw. She couldn't believe it. She simply just couldn't believe what she saw.

Oh boy.

She drooled.

Not just a small drool.

She drooled big time.

Panicking, she wiped the evidence of her clumsiness. Her Walker-san would dislike her if he finds out. She would hate herself if that happens. Sighing and wiping her sweaty forehead, she realized that the Great Bak of China wants her. She'll be scolded big time if she doesn't show up soon. Or maybe she'll get fired for this. That would mean No-More-Seeing-Walker-San. She doesn't like that idea.

Running as fast as she could, she went to see His Greatness. What does he wants? We'll soon find out.

"I'm glad you made it in one piece." His greatness said as he sits in his throne.

"What is it that you want, sir?" The girl said nervously as she makes contact with the great eyes in front of her. She didn't knew any possible mistake that she made recently that would make her boss mad so she just thought that she would be buried again with mountains of paper works.

"Lou Fa, you're going to the main HQ today."

Main HQ?

Little old me going to the Main HQ?

Maybe her dreams pay off. Again she was daydreaming and striking.

"Strike!"

"Ehem. You'll be staying there for a while to gather some data on this subject." The Great Bak said as he hands a brown folder to the girl with braids and glasses. Her glasses shine as she opens the folder to know her mission. She had a excited/desperate look. The contents of the folder even shine as she opens it. It gave a shiny yellowish glow. (Exaggeration :)

Her jaw dropped.

Her dreams are coming true.

Subject: Allen Walker

She didn't read any of the contents for she felt like she won a lottery. Her blissful eyes gave a bright glow as she went striking in front of His Greatness. The Great Bak of China sweat dropped upon seeing the reactions of his subordinate. He didn't know that she would react that way. He was reminded how much he feels for Lenalee.

_'Lucky kid. You don't suffer the hives unlike the great me!'_ He thought.

Knock-knock

"Come in." His Greatness said as he stood up his throne.

The door opened as a familiar woman emerges from it. Her face was longing for His greatness and her eyes was full of love. His Greatness couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lenalee!"

"Bak-san!" She said as she runs towards him with open arms. His greatness couldn't believe it. Then the hives came. He fainted once again.

"Hang in there, Bak-sama!" Wong said as he places a towel over his Great Master. Holding his hand, he cried. "Don't die, Bak-sama!"

"Baka-Bak!" Lenalee said as she transforms into a chibiish figure. What the hell. It was Fou all along. He tricked his greatness once again. "Oh. Lou Fa-san. You're here. Admit it. You loved what I did... Eh? Are you sick or something?"

"Strike!"

"Oh no. Don't tell me."

"Strike!"

"You've got the Woka-syndrome."

"Strike!"

(Gray Note)

(At the Main HQ)

The girl with braids nervously walked towards Komui's office. She is too shy to make eye contact with the people in the order. She has a goal. She needs to fine Allen Woka.

"Thank you for your little narration, Fou."

(On to the story)

"Ah. Great. I've been expecting you to arrive." Komui said as he sips his coffee from his favorite mug. "You should look for Allen at the cafeteria."

"Y-y-y-yes sir."

"Please be observant okay?" Komui added. "We'll need the data you collected."

"Ye-yes sir." She replied as she stands up preparing to leave.

"By the way." Komui stopped her from her tracks. "Take it easy."

What Komui said made her flush big time. She couldn't help it but she has to. She came here with a mission. She can't disappoint her boss, His Greatness. Even though she knows that it's only a few minutes, she cooled herself down.

Lou Fa held the folder as she went to the cafeteria all by herself. The good thing is that Reever told her how to get there or she'll probably get lost. As she enters the door, she saw the familiar white haired exorcist with the blonde ex-crow member and the Chinese young lady sharing the same table. The golden golem rested on his master's head waiting for him to stand up. It looks like they've been out on a mission lately because of the bandages on their faces.

Tud. Tud.

Her heartbeat grew stronger.

Walker-san.

Strike!

The white haired exorcist saw her and waved at the nervous kid who was looking at their direction.

"Hey! Lou Fa-san!" Allen called out her name.

'Walker-san'

Oh boy. There she goes again. :)

She went to the table where her crush is and declared her purpose. Handing the brown envelope to Howard Link, the ex-crow nodded. He approved what is written on the envelope.

"For only a day right?" Link asked forcing his eyebrows not to twitch.

"Ye-yes sir."

"Fine! I'll leave Walker in your hands."

"Eh? Where are you going, Link?" Allen asked hearing their conversation.

"I was requested by Bak Chan to let Lou Fa-san here for her mission. You should get the details from her."

The ex-crow member left the three and walked away. Looks like he didn't like it at all. He would only get annoyed if he would stay and wait for the day to pass. He did the right thing.

"What's wrong with Allen-kun, Lou Fa-san?" Lenalee asked wondering what Allen did this time.

"Strike!" She replied beginning to daydream again. Shaking her head, she answered Lenalee's question. "Uh. I am asked to observe him for a day. That's all Lenalee-san."

"A day? That's fine with me." Allen replied as he grinned. He's free from Link (for one day only) that's why he's rejoicing. Lenalee sighed. She felt disappointed. Allen had seen her reaction and realized his promise when they get back. He will be helping Lenalee when they get back. "Oh. I'm sorry, Lenalee."

"It's okay, Allen-kun. I'll ask someone else instead."

She walked away.

You're in trouble, Allen Walker.

(Gray Note)

"It's been a while isn't it?" Allen asked as he escorts Lou Fa around the Black Order. "I can still remember when I was still in Asian Branch trying to revive my innocence."

"Yes! Yo-you're right, Walker-san!"

"Uh. Lou Fa-san, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it, Wo-Walker-san?"

"Please call me, Allen. Is that okay with you?"

"A-A-llen-san?" She blushed and she looks likes she's having a fever.

"Uh-huh. Yep." Allen replied before... "Waaa! Lou Fa-san!"

She fainted.

(Gray Note)

(Lou Fa's Dream)

"I just wish to see him again before I leave." Lou Fa said as she waited in the port. She dressed like a lady and twirls the umbrella while she waits in front of the huge ship. She is indeed elegant with the way she looks and her hair was released from the braids that hindered its freedom. Her eyes showed disappointment as she rolls them viewing the blue water just in front of her. "I'm leaving. This is goodbye."

The loud sound coming from the ship alerted everyone that they're about to sail. She felt sadder for he's not yet here to see her off. It can't be help. She has to go. It's the only way to pursue her dreams. Sacrifice is one of the recipes of success and she has to take it to grow and become more like a lady. Soon, he'll be able to understand her choice.

She decided to go without seeing him one last time. She knew he'd be happy with someone else. He no longer needs her anyway and she'll be lonely if he will be lonely. As she goes up the ship, she takes a peek below and tries to see if he came. Sadly, he didn't. Not even his shadow showed up. Maybe he didn't want to come. Knowing him, he's never late. It's sad but she has to move on.

On her way up, she looked downward and continued walking. And then, she accidentally bumped a familiar young man dressed with coat and a tie. He wore a magician's hat covering his soft white hair. His silver eyes jive with his inviting smile. He wasn't late after all.

"Don't ever leave without me again, Lou Fa-chan."

(End of dream)

(Gray Note)

She woke up with the smile on her face. It's indeed been a good dream once again. But she found out that she's here on a mission and she has to keep an eye on Allen Walker. She'd be in trouble if the Great Bak of China knew about this. She panicked before seeing a white haired boy who rested his head on the bed she slept in. She remembered that she fainted because of Walker's request. She liked his request after all.

"Al-Allen-san!" She giggled as she placed her palms on her face. Upon saying that, the sleeping boy woke up.

"Oh. Lou Fa-san. I didn't know you're awake. You fainted that's why I brought you here at the infirmary."

"I'm so sorry Walker-san!"

"There you go again!"

"I'm sorry, Allen-san!"

"Much better." He smiled tenderly. "If you feel better now, I'd like to ask you to go with me."

"To where, Allen-san?" She asked as she blushed.

"You'll see." He grabbed her hand as they ran off the infirmary. She is puzzled on where he plans to take her but it's not important to her anymore. She's with Allen and no one would stop her being with him at least.

"Were are we going, Allen-san?"

"We're almost there."

The two were getting close to the cafeteria and Allen's stomach growled a scream of revolution. She missed hearing that sound. As they both enter the huge room, her eyes widened on the greetings hanged on the ceiling.

WELCOME HOME LOU FA!

She is greeted by everyone inside the room while her warm hand is being held by Allen. She is happy and filled with questions. She enjoyed the moment. She's being welcomed by everyone including Allen.

"Oh. You're finally here Lou Fa-san." Komui greeted as he hands a coffee mug to their new family member.

"I don't understand this at all sir. I was sent here on a mission. That's all I know."

"Ah. That's Bak-chan's plan. He said that he wanted to promote you for your efforts and sent you here. You should thank him if you go by the Asian Branch again. Allen-kun will also help you here when he has no missions so treat him like your assistant."

"Assistant? Al-Allen-san?"

Boom!

She fainted once again.

(Gray Note)

(Asian Branch)

_'Hoho. That great me has eliminated the drooling queen. No one will hinder my plans now. No one has to know my secret plan. It is I, Bak Chan, will conquer over the Order and Komui will bow down before me.'_ The Great Bak of China said as he strolled around the working stations. His eyes glare on a sleeping black haired lady sleeping and drooling on the table. _'After I eliminated Lou Fa, here comes another one!'_

"Ehem." The great Bak said to the girl with the lab coat. "You shouldn't be sleeping while working and please wipe the table."

The girl raised her head to reveal her identity. Bak began to form his hives once again after seeing her face. Red spots kills him.

"Lena-Lenalee!" After that, he went out cold.

"Baka-Bak!" The girl with the lab coat said who appeared to be Fou after all.

(Gray Note)

(End)

Yay! It's done. Hope you enjoyed reading and I'd like to know if it's funny. Please let me know so I can improve my way of writing.

thanks!

Please Read and Review!


End file.
